


Avatar, bringing families together

by UltimateQueer



Series: Foster au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, How does tagging work omg, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, its so weird, the show not film, yes I included avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateQueer/pseuds/UltimateQueer
Summary: Sleepy Tommy and Techno bond over Avatar: the last airbender
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: Foster au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 302





	Avatar, bringing families together

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than the other one but I really like it
> 
> Slight trigger warning for mentions of malnourishment

A nightmare had woken up Tommy at 3am.

After having to relive possibly the worst day of his life, there was no way Tommy was getting a proper night's rest so he’d opted to stay awake, busying himself with his thoughts.

He’d only been living with Phil for a couple weeks so it wasn't hard to believe that he still thought Phil came with some sort of catch: like being a raging alcoholic or something. Some small sensible part of Tommy's brain told him that he was being unreasonable and that maybe Phil was just a cool guy. 

Here was the only place that Tommy could remember being fed consistently and his body seemed to be having a hard time believing it would last long so he’d gained significant weight over the past days. 

The concerning part was that whilst Tommy didn’t look like he’d gained weight to an outside perspective, just like a normal kid who’d been fed his entire life, it was still a huge contrast to the malnourished state he’s been in when he’d arrived at Phil’s house. 

Tommy decided he was tired of his own thoughts when he’d thought about trying to draw on the walls. 

He got out of bed not really sure what he was planning on doing except stretching his legs. Doing so, Tommy was made aware of the fact he was thirsty so as he slowly turned the handle on the door Tommy mapped out mentally the quietest way to the kitchen.

On his way down the stairs closest to Wilbur’s room, one step creaked and Tommy cringed freezing in place. He wasn’t sure whether he was waiting for Wilbur to come out and shout at him or if he was worried removing his foot from the step would cause an even louder sound. After what felt like hours but in reality was only about 15 seconds, Tommy ventured down the rest of the steps with hyper-vigilance.

As Tommy made his way from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen, the reality that the TV was on and producing a quiet hum made him freeze, someone was going to catch him.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

The sound of Technoblade’s monotone voice made him cringe slightly and turn around to face the living room. How Techno had noticed Tommy was beyond him.

Techno had paused the cartoon he was watching and was now looking around Tommy, hesitant to make eye-contact. Tommy nodded slowly, noting the fact Techno looked incredibly tired but also as though he could take down Tommy in an instant if he wanted to. 

Techno paused for a second before smiling sympathetically and offering “You wanna watch Avatar with me? I’m only on the second episode so you’d be able to understand it for the most part.”  
Tommy was stunned into silence. Not only had Techno not been mad at him for causing noise at 4am but he’d offered a distraction to Tommy? 

It didn’t align with anything Tommy had learned from his time in the system. And so, despite all his taught instincts, he accepted.

Techno had been right about him being able to understand the plot, after 5 episodes it was easy to see what was going on even without the context the first episode provides. 

The bright colours and relaxing music of the end credits allowed Tommy to drift off, leaning on Techno.

Technoblade, starting to get worried about Tommy’s sleeping habits, was gradually growing tired as well. After noticing Tommy had fallen asleep, Techno carried Tommy to his bed and gracefully passed out on his own bed narrowly avoiding hitting the floor, the effect of not sleeping for almost two days to study 

Tommy expected a lot of things to come from that night, Avatar becoming their show was not one of them:

Techno knocked on Tommy’s door at 10pm the next night, startling Tommy.

“Yeah?”

Many thoughts ran through Tommy’s head, was he going to blackmail Tommy? Maybe he’d done something wrong or was he going back in the system. The reasonable part of Tommy’s head spoke up saying Technoblade was probably here to tell him to go to sleep.

The door to Tommy’s room opened and Tommy held his breath as Techno appeared, leaning on the doorframe.

“You wanna watch Avatar with me? You seemed to like it last time.”

“Uh- sure- I- I mean- yeah, thanks.” 

Techno chuckled lightly and nodded his head before heading downstairs, Tommy trailing behind.

The two had developed a sort of schedule, watching Avatar, and eventually other cartoons, for an hour or so before Tommy went to sleep. Phil was glad to see the two getting along and Wilbur was expanding his blackmail collection as he snapped various photos of Techno asleep on Tommy.

Maybe this could be somewhere Tommy calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
